De Julieta a Cerusita Roja
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: dos corazones destinados a encontrarse... con un vestido azul llego a ti quien me iba a desplazar, te dejaste llevar por el encanto de 'cenicienta'(Sakura) quiero estar con mi amiga de nuevo mi querida amiga(Eriol). Me libre de una pesada (Tomoyo) Nodejare ir ella es mía (Shaoran)
1. Chapter 1

**¿un cuanto de hadas?**

 **¿de Juileta a Cerusita Roja?**

 **one-shot (tal vez)**

 **personajes:**

 **Sakura Kinomoto**

 **Shaoran Li**

 **Eriol Hiragizawa**

 **Tomoyo Daidouji**

Espero que disfruten este cuento je tal vez lo siga tal vez no todo depende de ustedes...

 **Nota importante: este fic fue creado a base de la cancion**

Mirishira Romeo to Cinderella

* * *

 _En un pueblo dos amigos corrían por las calles del pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda._

 _la primera era una niña castaña de ojos verdes y el segundo era un chico de cabellos azules con negro y ojos azules oscuro._

 _ambos desde que se vieron fueron en extremo amigos, inclusive había rumores que ellos en cuanto cumplieran la edad suficiente se casarían, o ese era el destino que todos predicaban para ellos._

 _-Eriol es necesario que me peines?-decía la chica de cabellos castaños, y estos eran amarrados en dos trenzas._

 _-claro tonta, solo yo puedo peinar te - decía el chico de cabellos azules._

 _-Eriol... siempre esta eremos juntos verdad. ?._

 _-caro Sakura, tu y yo nos amaremos y casa remos._

 _-me lo prometes._

 _-Te lo prometo..._

* * *

 _Sakura_

 _Todo era bueno en mi vida tenia un amigo de la infancia que a la vez era mi amor platónico, una familia en simples palabras lo tenia TODO._

 _Para mi, mi mejor amigo era mi querido amor, un amor que corazón sintió, algo que nunca pude expresarle a mi querido amor._

 _Siempre fuimos como uno, el era mi amigo, siempre fuimos como uno, juntos siempre, escuela salidas a lugares con nuestras familias; Incluso puedo jurar que sentíamos lo que el otro sentía, tristeza,alegría he incluso yo añoraba lo que tu año-rabas. Quizás dos cuerpos con un solo corazón. Quizás estábamos destinados, yo siento que éramos dos corazones o almas que se conocían de muchas vidas atrás(quien sabe en esta vida todo puede pasar)._

 _Pero nada es eterno y el destino fue cruel nos separo. ¿como lo hizo? Sencillo un día llego una chica de vestido azul a nuestro pequeño pueblo, ella tenia cabello negro con toques violetas y unos ojos amatista, una hermosa piel cual porcelana y ella me desplazo._

 _Es bella lo admito y no puedo mentirte, pero te dejaste engañar por el encanto de 'cinderella' o cenicienta._

 _Tu que eres el mas listo, de dejaste engañar por esa dulce sonrisa y su linda imagen de 'ángel' al igual que todos los hombres te dejaste llevar por sus 'encantos'._

 _Después de todo parecía que se iban amar cuando cada día mas y mas la buscabas, y yo solo pude verte desde las sombras llorando como 'julieta' porque lloraba por un amor que no podía ser, así como también de la promesa que me hiciste cuando eramos niños comencé a dudar._

 _Esa promesa era lo mas hermoso que tenia, esas dulces palabras de: 'tu siempre me ibas a amar y que estarías a mi lado' o eso me dijiste._

 _No podía olvidarle y dejar todos esos años a un lado._

 _Recuerdas tu me dijiste ' **tu eres mi pequeña "Julieta" y yo soy tu "Romeo** " **y ambos nos amaremos y nunca nos se pararemos** '_

 _Pero veo que esa promesa ya no estará más y que esas palabras solo eran falsas esperanzas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _" **muchas felicidades, me alegro por ustedes, buenos deseos de corazón** " te dije con una sonrisa que pretendía ocultar mi llanto. Pues hoy tu estabas casado con ella, este día era el día de tu boda con 'cenicienta'. Hoy... Romeo y cenicienta se casaron. Yo tenis un cuchillo en mi corazón mientras les daba las felicitaciones; y ella vestida de blanco nos miraba demasiado tranquila._

 _Escondiendo todo, yo... no pude intervenir cuando el padre dijo_

 _-' **alguien se o pone que hable ahora calle para siempre** '- y yo al verte ahí vestido de novio viéndola y feliz no pude decir nada y te perdí para siempre. Se que ella es algo mas que coqueta con los hombres del pueblo, a todos (incluido a tu) a engañado con ese perfil de 'yonorompounplato.'_

 _Eso es falso y eso me da asco._

 _Aunque esto que pienso tengo que esconderlo, nadie debe de saber lo, pues ella me opaco a mi. Y al compararme con ella es obvio que me Despreciarás._

 _Yo no puedo combatir con ese cabellos negro con toques violetas y esos ojos amatistas y esa piel blanca como la porcelana. Pues yo que tengo unos ojos verdes y cabellos castaños que llegan a verse como Rubio apoco y una piel que si bien no es blanca pero tampoco morena. Si, ella me opaca a mi en belleza es obvio que me Despreciarás y despreciaste._

 _De todos esos sentimientos que me invaden y no me dejan ser. El dolor es lo que mas hay. Yo... yo.. solo quiero volver hacia a tras y vivir de nuevo nuestros años de niñez._

 _De esa promesa " **de estar 'siempre' juntos** " comencé a dudar cuando ella apareció pues cada vez la buscabas mas. Se supone que ' **solo yo era para ti y tu para mi** '_

 _Pero lo he decidido nadie debe saber que me estoy muriendo por ti, nadie debe ver en que me convertido, nadie debe saber nada sobre mi, pues ella fue 'Julieta' y yo no, es decir que ella ahora al casarse contigo mi querido 'Romeo' se a convertido en tu 'julieta' y yo no soy nada... yo te amada como a nadie en este mundo y termino así mi amor. por eso hoy me voy de este pueblo antes de que llegues de tu luna de miel. No hace falta que me despida de ustedes...pues ya lo has echo..._

 _La ultima vez que te vi fue en tu boda y cuando vi tu mirada y en ella no me justó lo que vi; pues tus ojos por mi no brillaban..._

 _" **a tu lado fue fue especial gracias por la amistad** " me dijiste, cuando me pediste hablar con migo en privado. Pero no no tabas que esa cruel frase no quería escuchar._

 _-" **perdona me** " dijiste, pues tu no eras tonto y sabías lo que yo sentía por ti._

 _Después de todo parecían que se iban a amar cuando con frecuencia la buscabas mas. Mientras en las sombras yo lloraba con soledad y como Julieta por su amor._

 _Todo se fue por un año y de esa pro mesa de ' yo solo para ti y tu para mi' comencé a dudar para mi eso era hermoso_

 _Después de todo parecía que se iban a amar cuando la buscabas más. Por eso nadie debe verme y tengo que desaparecer pues ahora ella es ' julieta' y yo no. Y esta ya no sera mas 'nuestra' historia, 'mi' historia._

 _Este es un cruel destino y por eso... me voy... adiós.. mi querido Romeo... adiós... Eriol Hiragizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji/Hiragizawa..._

 _Att:sakura Kinomoto...(Julieta)_

* * *

 _Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa tengo 20 años y vivo con mi esposa Tomoyo. Ella es una peli-negra con toques violeta, sus ojos son amatista y su suave pieles de color blanco como la porcelana. Ella es perfecta, de ma ciado perfecta... a veces extraño a mi mejor amiga sakura Kinomoto._

 _Aveces extraño con quien hablar y pasear o simplemente tirarme en el pasto y dormir... ella siempre estaba feliz. He incluso llegue a pensar que me casaría con ella pero en cuanto llegó mi amada Tomoyo no pude evitar enamorarme de esa dulce sonrisa. Tomoyo era como mi pequeña cenicienta y yo su príncipe azul, algo extrañó pues mi cabello es negro con toques azules y mis ojos son de azul marino pero estos se encuentran cubiertos por mis lentes._

 _Cuando vi a Tomoyo supe que ella era para mi así que la busque hasta que la encontré._

 _El día que me case con ella nos decías te la mejor de las suertes y te alegras te por nosotros._

 _Se que ella es hermosa y que tienen un perfil angelical era obvio que me iba a enamorar de ella._

 _Se que te rompí el corazón a sakura; porque ella me amaba pero sabia que yo ignoraba a mi corazón y me casaba con Sakura cómo todos decían, mi querida sakura terminaría con el corazón mas destrozado._

 _-' **gracias por tu amistad...pero...perdóname'** -fue lo único que pude decir le y fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de irme de luna de miel. Cuando regrese de ella, Sakura ya no estaba, se había ido._

 _Lo único que me dejo fue una carta que decía..._

 _' **adiós Romeo... adiós... Hiragizawa Eriol...'**_

 _Esas palabras me recordaron la promesa que le hice de niños y que no cumplí._

 _Después de eso ya no la volví a ver._

 _Han pasado 3 años de eso y ha beses pienso que un día aparecerá y todo sera como antes que ella y yo seremos amigos y podre contar con ella siempre._

 _Como siempre a debió ser._

 _Nos volveremos a ver... mi querida Julieta... mi querida amiga Sakura Kinomoto..._

 _Yo y mi querida cinderella te estaremos esperando._

* * *

 _Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji perdón soy Tomoyo Hiragizawa. Es que a pesar de llevar ya 3 años de casada no me puedo acostumbrar a llamarme así._

 _Pero tengo que, porque no por nada hice todo esto, utilice todos mis encantos en mi esposo para que se fijara en mi y dejara a esa torpe chica que siempre estaba a su lado._

 _La gente del pueblo en que vivimos dicen que mi esposo es como Romeo Montesco que esa niña torpe era Julieta Capuleto como ese libro que esta muy de moda ¿como se llamaba? Ha si Romeo y Julieta y ¿donde quedo yo? Pues yo soy Cinderella. O al menos esta historia han echo eso los niños de aquí._

 _No debo negar que soy coqueta ¿y quien no? con este cuerpo y con mi lindo perfil no puedo negar que soy hermosa._

 _Yo ahora soy la princesa de este cuento, de pasar a ser una maldita sirvienta ahora soy la princesa de aquí mi historia si se compara con cinderella pues que mas pues así a si do, ella de ser una sirvienta a pasado a hacer una princesa y fue el mismo casa conmigo, de sirvienta a princesa..._

 _Me alegro que esa mocosa se allá ido y es que no soporto su malta belleza era tan simple, pero a la vez tan hermosa que me hacia rabiar el día que ella nos dio a MI marido y a mi 'su bendición' pude ver que lo decía de corazón pues su querido amor se casaba y se veía feliz y ella solo se callo y adiós a la 'feliz historia de RomeoxJulieta'._

 _Hoy camino por la mansión Hiragizawa como señora de esta._

 _-_ a cariño as llegado _\- di me Eriol MI marido._

 _-_ sí lo siento por la tardanza _\- dijo apenada._

 _-_ no te preocupes solo que papá me acaba de llamar- _me dice mientras me guía al despacho y me agarra de la cintura_

 _-_ y para que llamo el señor Hiragizawa?- _es curioso el no me soporta y es muy raro que llame._

 _-_ se acaba de hacer amigo de la Familia Li y nos a invitado a pasar las celebridades china-japonesas(1) pues al parecer su hijo se caso el verano pasado y la nueva señora Li esta en cinta y no puede viajar, así que nos toca viajar _\- dice él no estoy muy de acuerdo pero si es por el bien de la fortuna no me puedo negar..._

 _Hoy estoy feliz pues soy la dueña de la fortuna Hiragizawa y también le dije adiós a mi competencia le e dicho._

 _' **Adiós Julieta... adiós sakura Kinomoto...** '_

* * *

 _Shaoran._

 _Mi nombre es shaoran Li. Soy el futuro dueño de las empresas Li. Y digo 'futuro' porque mis padres aun viven y no deceo que nada les pase._

 _Soy el menor de 5 hijos pero las primera 4 son chicas y ambas todas están casadas y tienen ya a sus familias._

 _Fuutie Li-Amamiya es mi hermana mayor y la primera en nacer. Ella tiene a su esposo Toya Amamiya y ambos esperan a su tercer bebé, ellos tienen a las gemelas Lia y Xiang de 5 años_

 _Shiefa Li-Clow ella es la hermana gemela de Fuutie , ella y su esposo Fei Clow tienen a sus dos hijos Ruben y Arisa Clow. Arisa tiene 2 años y Ruben tiene 5 años. Y en Camino viene su tercer hijo._

 _Fanren Li- D' Floridydenes la tercera en nacer. Ella y su esposo Fye, tienen al pequeño Yui y van por su segundo hijo._

 _Feimei Li -Watanuki, ella es la hermana gemela de Fanren . Ella tiene dos años que se caso con su esposo Kimihiro Wataniki. Y acaba de nacer su primer hijo llamado Sasuke Watanuki_

 _Y yo soy Shaoran Li y soy el ultimo en nacer. Y el único barón de la familia principal Li y apenas me case con Saori Kido-Li que en realidad es Sakura Kinomoto. pero ahora es la señora Li y estamos en espera de nuestro primer hijo._

 _Hace unos meces me case con la única persona que menos me lo hubiera esperado._

 _Cuando la conocí ella tenia el cabello teñido de rojo y el color de sus ojos es verde pero en aquel entonces ocultaba tras dos vidrios, es decir por unos anteojos, gafas o lentes como prefieran llamarles._

 _Cuando la conocí no la veía atractiva y por primera vez una mujer no se me tiraba encima, me coqueteaba, o se me insinuaba, nada de eso. Al contrario el día que me quise sobrepasar con ella me dio un golpe, me puso en mi lugar y me desafío a intentar eso otra vez y me quedaría sin descendencia. Era la primera vez que una mujer me hacia aquello._

 _¿como la conocí? Sencillo papá la trajo de un pueblo, para trabajar en la compañía como una asistente personal de el y mi madre._

 _Cuando la vi ella traía un pantalón pegado, con una pequeña falda... unos botas que llegaban asta la rodillas, una camisa y de sus mangas terminaciones de campana, un cinturón ancho con piedras incrustadas. Traía el cabello recogido en una cola alta la camisa no tenia mucho de ostentosa como los vestidos. Es mas tenia un escote en v cubriendo lo necesario y justo._

 _Cuando mi padre, Hien Li la presento nos dio el nombre de Saori Kido._

 _Al pasar el tiempo la fui conociendo. Se convirtió en mi amiga intima. Le conté cosas que no le contaba ni a mi sombra. Ella me contó de su amor truncado y yo del mio me dijo que ella no se llamaba saori Kido si no que su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto pero no quería nada de su familia y tampoco quería que le llamáramos por ese nombre pues le traía demasiadas amargos recuerdos._

 _Después de eso y de 2 años conviviendo le propuse matrimonio y hace 6 meses nos casamos y regresar de luna de miel (de dos meces) ella comenzó con malestares y mis hermanas (cuarteto de brujas) dijeron que ella estaba embarazada de 2 meses cuando el doctor vino no solo nos confirmó que en realidad ella estaba embarazada sino que también tenia 2 meses._

 _Ahora ha vuelto a teñir su cabello de color castaño chocolate como el mio y ya no usa sus lentes._

 _Ahora ella es mía y no la pienso dejar ir me costo mucho que ella se fijara en mi y no importa que no dejare que se aleje de mi._

 _..._

 _Lo curioso de todo esto que mi nombre se lee como 'pequeño lobo' y cuando la conocí su cabello era rojo._

 _Así que yo soy 'el lobo feroz y ella la caperuzita roja'_

 _Que ironías de la vida..._

* * *

 _bien si quieren continuacion de este one shot se los are, surgió de un momento de ''nohay internet '' y esa cancion en un momento de aburrimiento... :D_

 _espero que les agrade. como siempre espero sus RW para saber si les gusto y si hay_ _continuación.._

 _(1): no se si exista lo acabo de inventar :D_

tambien les dejo el ling de la canciones en la que me inspire para hacer la mitad del fic.

(1)h,t,t,p,s,:,/,/,w,w,w,.,y,o,u,tu,b,e,.,c,o,m,/,w,a,tc,h,?,v,=,6,0p,T,s,q,V,D,f,tE,

(2)h,t,t,p,s,:,/,/,ww,w,.,y,o,u,t,u,b,e,.c,o,m,/,w,a,tc,h,?,v,=,7N,W,0,S,C,1,v,ku,0,

como siempre quiten las comas.

Att:Roxelana LI


	2. cap II

**_Disclaimmer:_** _recuerden que los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia es mía_

 _ **summary:** una historia salida de un día sin Internet y en base a 3 canciones y cuantos clásicos. _

Sakura: dos corazones destinados a encontrarse... con un vestido azul llego a ti quien me iba a desplazar, te dejaste llevar por el encanto de 'cenicienta'

Eriol: quiero estar con mi amiga de nuevo mi querida amiga.

Tomoyo: Me libre de una pesada

Shaoran: No dejare ir ella es mía

 _ **este capitulo va dedicado a las chicas que me animaron a continuar esta historia y a una chica que esta en mi casa que se puso enfermita el día de ayer y que ella me inspiro a escribir un cuento o fic como este**_

* * *

 ** _capitulo II_**

 ** _caperucita y el lobo._**

En una mansión dos chichas iban caminando cómodamente por los pasillos de aquella gran mansión, por aquellos pasillos que si uno no se fijaba bien se podría perder pues estos eran como un laberinto. Aquella mansión le pertenece a la Familia Li. Que en cierta manera le pertenece a una rama de la realeza China.

Una de las chicas era una mujer de delicada figura, ojos verdes y cabello chocolate.

La segunda mujer tenía en brazos a un bebe, que mecía para que este no llorara, a diferencia de la embarazada esta tenia un traje que le daba a entender que era la niñera de ese niño.

-¿dime, eres feliz Saori?

\- ¿y que indica que no lo soy?

\- sabes a que me refiero...tu y Eriol...

-se acabo la historia de Romeo y Julieta, -corto rápidamente la idea de su acompañante- Rika y tu lo sabes, el día que el se hizo novio de una víbora como Dai... digo Hiragizawa.

\- pero... tu...

\- no te voy a mentir Rika ya que tu eres una amiga muy querida por mi... - la chica se para y suspira- yo quise a Eriol y si te admito que pensé que me iba a casar con el (como todo el mundo decía) y no tendría el final trágico que William escribió para su novela 'romeo y julieta', creí que me casaría con 'romeo' y viviría Feliz a su lado pero el destino es caprichoso y se que me separo de 'romeo' por que yo no estaba destinada a ser 'julieta'... soy feliz. Mas que nunca. Tengo un marido que solo me mira a mi. Que me acepta por lo que soy y no por el dinero que tengo, y prueba de eso es que estoy en cinta- acariciando su vientre algo hinchado por los meses de gestación- de una persona realmente importante para mí.

-se nota que eres feliz pues tus ojos tienen un brillo que nunca tuvieron con Eriol... digo el joven Hiragizawa

\- tal vez ella no sea Julieta pero si en mi caperucita roja - dice la voz de un hombre y al decir eso la carga estilo de novia y le besa sin pudor alguno.

\- que hace aquí el lobo feroz en casa tan temprano?- dice la mujer en sus brazos y sonriendo como una colegia la.

\- viene por mi querida esposa para llevarla, a comprar ropa para mis cachorros- dice siguiéndole el juego a su esposa.

\- yo los dejo con su permiso- dice la niñera avanzando por los pasillos para dar mas intimidad a la pareja.

\- tu no llegas tan temprano a menos que papá te mande a llamar y por la formalidad y el silencio que has echo significa que ya hablas te con el.

\- te as vuelto demasiado perceptiva cariño.

\- shaoran te conozco como la palma de mi mano. ¿Que te traes ?

\- ya me atrapaste. -el esposo de esta da un largo suspiro- unos parientes de mi padre van a venir por las celebraciones, y pues estas mas hermosa de nunca y no quiero que nadie se fije en ti... además es cierto tenemos que ir por ropa y terminar de decorar la habilitación de los niños.

\- primero eres un celoso. Segundo no creo que sean dos y tercero .. ya te dije que la habitación sera verde y café y para que sea uni-sex.

\- lo que ti digas...

Ambos se fueron a de compras para ver lo que que faltaba para la llegada del herrero o herederos de la familia Li.

Todo fue de maravilla en el centro comercial, pues se habían encontrado con Meiling Li una prima en cuarto grado de shaoran.

A ella la estimaban mucho pues ella había servido de cupido en las Tortolitos.

Llegaron a la mansión Li Junto con Meiling y esta les dijo que estaba siendo cortejada por un chico muy bueno.

Mientes tanto en un carro que se ha cercaba a la gran residencia Li.

\- padre quisiera que le con se dieras a Tomoyo que te llame 'papá'- decía un chico de ojos azul oscuro

\- Eriol, el día que tu esposa me de un nieto barón me puede llamar como quiera- dijo el hombre mayor.

\- No cree que somos demasiado jóvenes para tener hijos, señor Hiragizawa.

\- No, no lo son- y con estas palabras se dio finaliza da la pequeña charla.

* * *

 _Eriol._

 _Mi padre, Clow Hiragizawa no solía ser un hombre tan frío como lo es ahora, de echo el siempre sonreía cuando estaba cerca de Sakura._

 _Mi padre desde que ella y yo eramos pequeños siempre le había permitido a sakura que lo llamara 'papá', pero cuando le precinte a Tomoyo y ella le dijo 'papá' este simplemente la miro y le dijo 'solo podrás llamarme papá cuando me des un nieto varón'._

 _Debo admitir que tambien quiero un hijo pero Tomoyo dice que apenas estamos aprendiendo a vivir juntos y para que tengamos a nuestro hijo yo tengo que tomarme todo un año para ayudarla con el bebe, y que en estos momentos no quiere perder su figura._

 _En estos momentos estoy en caminó de ver unos primos lejanos, el apellido de estos es Li, aparte de ser primos lejanos mi padre y el señor Li son muy buenos amigos._

 _Cuando era mas joven bine un par de beses pero solo podía ver a mis primas pues mi primo siempre estaba en un internado estudiando para hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre, y casi nunca aparecía en su casa, solo un verano coincidimos, pero yo iba de entrada por salida, solo una vez lo oí tocar el piano, y este era realmente bueno, pero un amor fallido y el dejo de tocar, o al menos eso me dijo la mayor de las Hermanas Li._

* * *

 _Tomoyo._

 _Huyyyyyyyy, ese Clow Hiragizawa... como quiero que se baya y me deje ser... dios gracias a el no puedo tener alguna que otra aventura pues este de inmediato lo sabría y aparte de eso vería la forma de separar me de Eriol y dejarme en la calle._

 _Se nota que este quería a esa tonta de Julieta, en vez de a mi..._

 _Pero que ni crea que me dejare vencer._

 _Hoy estamos de camino a ver a los Li. Bueno por lo menos me consuela que veré a muchos chicos guapos y asta logre atrapar aun mas rico que Eriol..._

 _Uff... solo quiero llegar darme un baño y dormir._

 _Llegamos a la residencia Li y no lo puedo creer esta casa es mucho mas grande que la de Eriol, es decir esta es gigantesca._

-impresionada ?- _dice Eriol._

-un poco...- _digo en un susurro._

-era de esperarse, los Li son descendientes del primer emperador chino. Se dice que tomo a 5 mujeres hermosas y que construyo esta casa y las 4 pequeñas casas alrededor de esta para sus esposas. El dijo que la primera en darle un hijo barón seria con la que se casaría, durante un tiempo las 5 vivieron en la decadencia principal y que cuando la primera le dio a su hijo varón las demás se fueron a las 4 casas. Y así sus hijos convivirían.

\- interesante historia- _le digo a Eriol. Baya dios descendientes de un emperador... joder... y yo con este chico que no balé mucho a comparación de ellos._

 _Bajamos del carro y los primeros en recibirnos son un hombre y una mujer._

-Clow Hiragizawa... pero mírate viejo amigo ya estas viejo- _hablo el hombre que estaba en la puerta, para su edad se veía joven, no se cuantos tenga tam vez unos 50 o unos 40, sus cabellos son castaño chocolate y sus ojos ámbar._

-pero si tu tampoco cantas mal, Hien Li- _baya así que el es el patriarca de los Li. Ellos dos se dan un abrazo y estrechan sus manos._ \- Yeran cuanto tiempo.

\- como a estado querido primo..- _dice la mujer de kimono chino en tonos rosas con negro, su cabello es negro como la noche y sus ojos son negros cual carbón. Se be increíblemente joven no se cuantos años tenga. Es delgada y se conserva muy bien. No creo que ella sea la madre de los 5._ \- Eriol ? Baya que grande estas la ultima vez que te vi tenia 10 y eras mas bajo- _dice la señora y Eriol se acerca y le abraza._

-Tía usted siempre tan hermosa.- _le dice mi marido a esa mujer._

\- ¿Y... quien es esa señorita ?- _pregunta la señora li mirándome como si me estudiara._

\- ella es mi esposa tía Yeran, te presento a mi señora Tomoyo Hiragizawa ...- _no se como tomar la reacción de aquella dama pues la vi fruncir el seño muy ligeramente casi imperceptible. Esta claro a ella no le agrado_

\- bienvenida querida. Espero que te sientas como en casa.- _dice aquella mujer y juro que puedo detectar algo de mal humor en su voz._

 _Después_ _de eso nos hacen pasar y es cuando veo que todo esta decorado de un buen gusto. Realmente es lindo._

-baya veo que re-decoraron...- _Dice el señor Clow._

\- si mi hija fue la encargada de la re-decoración.- _dice Hien con orgullo._

* * *

Autora.

-mamá, saldremos al teatro... tio Clow...- dice la mayor de las hermanas Li

-Fuutie Li-dijo Clow y esta sonrio y bajo mas rapido las escaleras para abrasarlo.

\- Tío cuanto tiempo... pero ahora soy Fuutie Amamiya

-es verdad tu y tus hermanas ya se an casado.

-si bueno nos vemos en la cena mamá, papá, Tio, Eriol. -dijo la mayor de las hermanas Li ignorando olímpica mente a la nueva señora Hiragizawa.

Caminaron un poco mas y en cada habitación a la que llegaban una Li se encontraban. Todos estaban en el patio cuando se comenzó a oír un piano a 4 panos, pero aquel piano era un tanto diferente. Por lo que sintió Eriol primero estaba como gritando y despues todo se volvió alegría.

-Tia, ese es el piano de Shaoran?

-así es Eriol. Shaoran ya toca de nuevo el piano.

\- ¿por qué?

\- mas bien seria ¿por quién?

-¿a que te refieres Tia?

-desde que shaoran y Saori comenzaron a hacerse novios, shaoran simplemente cambio su forma de ser, y hasta ahora ya toca el piano otra vez.

-me gustaría conocer a la dama que hizo un milagro en mi sobrino.- dice Clow viendo a su hijo, como diciendo-le ' _esa si es una mujer, consigue-te una así_ '

\- debe ser una dama muy encantadora. -dijo Tomoyo.

-lo es cariño, lo es..- dijo Yeran mientras todos caminaban a cuarto de musica al entrar 3 personas se quedaron clavadas al piso pues la pieza ya se había acabado y dos personas de cabello chocolate se besaban.

Tomoyo: no esa es... no puede ser...

Eriol: Esa es... no ella.. no ..

Clow: Veo que has encontrado el amor...

...continuara...

* * *

 **N/A:hola, buenos dias, noches, trades, madrugadas etc.**

 **¿bueno que tal este cap, espero que les agrade. (?)**

 **bien no tengo planeo alargarlo mucho, espero sugerencias para 'cacha a tomoyo'**

 **bueno contestando a sus RW.**

 **sakurale** : sería interesante ver como Eriol descubre el engaño... gracias por leerme

 **Natsume Li:** gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Sra Grandchester:** bien eso apenas lo veremos en el próximo cap.

 **LyS Cosmo** : vien aun falta un poco para que ella los veo a ellos. gracias

 **Vero** : bien sera corto el fic no muy largo, aun tengo que continuar con los demás.

 **Naty-chankawaii:** bueno te soy sincera, para este cap me tarde dos meces en hacerlo, dos meces sin Internet (una semana por mes sin el), el cap ya estaba echo pero no la habia podido subir hasta que actualizara los otros dos, gracias por tu RW,

 **fatimaestrellitadeplatagmail :** gracias :D

 **espero que este cap tambien tenga muchos RW. :D porque me gusta saber que tal les pareció el cap.**

 **a sí, se me olvidaba, tambien quisiera saber si les agada que e cho por el 20 aniversario de Yugioh, je estoy loca es un CV de Sakura CC y de Yugioh. espero que tambien me apoyen con ese.**

 **gracias por su atención**

 **Att: Roxelana Li**


	3. capitulo III primera parte

**_Disclaimmer:_** _recuerden que los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia es mía_

 _ **summary:** una historia salida de un día sin Internet y en base a 3 canciones y cuantos clásicos._

Sakura: dos corazones destinados a encontrarse... con un vestido azul llego a ti quien me iba a desplazar, te dejaste llevar por el encanto de 'cenicienta'

Eriol: quiero estar con mi amiga de nuevo mi querida amiga.

Tomoyo: Me libre de una pesada

Shaoran: No dejare ir ella es mía

* * *

 **capitulo III**

 **una vista al pasado**

 **parte 1**

 **sakura...**

 _Sakura_

 _Mi vida no había sido tan mala, había nacido en una de las familias más prestigiosas de Japón. Mi progenitor era Fujitaka Kinomoto, un vendedor de vino, tequila, ron, whisky, y cualquier tupo de bebida alcohólica, así como cafetaleros._

 _Mi progenitora, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, una mujer sumamente bella que a pesar de tener 4 hijos sigue conservando su buena figura._

 _Mis hermanos trillizos Kerberos, Spinel y Yue. Ellos solo tenían los mismos rasgos físicos es decir solo compartían la misma cara, porque sus tonalidades de cabello y ojos eran diferentes. Los tres tenían piel clara. Yue el mayor de los tres tenía el cabello blanco y ojos grises (según mamá se parece a la abuela). Kerberos o Kero (como yo le digo) tiene el pelo rubio y ojos cual oro (amarillo, padre dice que el se parece a su hermano) y por ultimo Spinel, ojos azul media noche y cabellera negra. Su cabello lo saco de mi madre y los ojos de mi abuelo. Los tres son las versiones de colores de mi padre._

 _Yo soy la hija mayor, la primera en nacer, mis ojos son los de mi madre y mi cabello el de mi padre, según el pueblo mi cara es idéntica a la de mi madre, que no ser por mi cabello yo sería mi madre._

 _Yo siempre estuve con Eriol Hiragizawa, mi mejor amigo, mi amor secreto (no secreto) y con el que yo veía mi vida._

 _Eriol, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Terada y yo éramos grandes amigos._

 _Yamazaki era el hijo del capataz de la hacienda donde vive Eriol. Chiharu era mi dama de compañía, Terada era el hijo de uno de los comerciantes del país y Rika solo era una sirvienta más en la casa Kinomoto._

 _Los 6 éramos inseparables, pero todo se acaba cuando llego Tomoyo, ella fue como una intrusa._

 _Aún recuerdo cuando ella llego al pueblo._

 _Era invierno, y desde hacía unas semanas se anunciaba la llegada de una nueva familia que ocuparía la antigua casa Amamiya. Esa casa no había sido ocupada en años._

 _Los 6 caminábamos enfrente de aquella casa cuando ellas bajaron del carro de donde venían._

 _La mujer mayor nos vio y nos saludó._

\- ¿hola chicos quiénes son?- _pregunto la mujer_

\- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, bienvenida al pueblo.- _dije lo más cortes que pude._

\- gracias querida.- _me dijo ella._

 _-_ mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa- _dijo mi amigo, tomando la mano de un chica._

 _-_ Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo- _contesto la nueva chica, pero algo en su mirada no me gusto._

 _Nunca creí que caminar por aquella banqueta aquel día cambiaria de aquella manera mi vida, pues cuando Tomoyo y Eriol se vieron supe que algo iría mal._

 _Poco después todo comenzó a cambiar. Los 6 teníamos una especie de boto de confidencialidad, pero todo cambio._

 _Terada fue sorprendido con Rika y este fue obligado a casarse son Nakuru Atkizuki una hija de un comerciante, Rika se devasto._

 _No sé pero yo pienso que alguien le dijo a la familia de Terada de este romance, pero no logro identificar quien._

 _Terada se casó y se fue de 'luna de miel' más o menos un mes._

 _Los meces pasaban y algo no le gustaba de las Daidouji era algunas veces era ver como a mi madre en Tomoyo, pero eso era ridículo... ¿verdad?_

 _Cuando vi por primera vez la mirada de Tomoyo y la Sra. Sonomi me pareció que ya la había visto en algún lugar ¿pero dónde la vi?_

 _Un día llegue a casa y mi hermano Kerberos peleaba con su prometida_

-A sakura llegaste.- _me dijo mi hermano Spinel._

-Sí, ¿porque están peleando?- _pregunte ya que veía la escena a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la casa._

-Ella le pidió unas joyas a Kero y él no se las quiere comprar- _me soltó Yue. A pesar de compartir cara los tres eran totalmente diferentes uno del otro. Yue era un tempano de hielo, kero era la miel y Spinel era el agua._

-Interesada- _cataba spinel. Raves lo veías así de alegre._

-Si pero kero no se da cuenta- _suspiro Yue._

-Interesada...- _susurre. Fue ahí que capte porqué la mirada de Tomoyo se me hacía tan familiar, pues esa mirada la tenían la mayoría de las chicas que buscaban a mis hermanos. ' **Interés** ' su mirada lo decía._

 _Pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde una noche estaba con Eriol en el partió de mi casa, era invierno y mañana por la noche lo Hiragizawa darían una fiesta._

-Sakura, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- _me pregunto_.

-Claro que si- _le conteste-_ yo perseguía a mis hermanos que no me querían dar una muñeca.

-Si fue muy graciosos que una niña de 6 años corriera tras 3 niños de no más de años.- _me contaba feliz._

-¿Porque?- _le pregunte con el nudo en mi garganta. Él sabía a lo que yo me refería._

-No lo sé solo me enamore- _no llore, solo Sonreí._

 _El marcho a su casa y yo me quede ahí con el nudo en mi estómago y lágrimas atoradas._

 _A la noche siguiente fue la fiesta. Los sirvientes de la familia Kinomoto ayudaban a los de la familia Hiragizawa._

 _Todos estábamos nerviosos sabía que hoy será algo que nunca olvidaría y tenía razón._

 _En aquel salón se encontraba la familia Hiragizawa, Yoshiyuki, Kinomoto y una que otra persona en el pueblo y fue ahí donde vi a Tomoyo y a su madre._

 _Todo transcurrió normal, saludos, uno que otro chiste, alguna indirecta, la cena muy amena hasta que llego el postre._

 _Nadie se esperó lo que vendría._

-Damas y caballeros- _hablo Eriol_ \- hoy como ustedes como testigos quiero pedir la mano de la persona que me robo el corazón- _por alguna razón no me gustaba por donde iba. Mi madre, padre y el señor Clow tenían una sonrisa en su cara, mis hermanos se veían mutuamente como lamentando algo, Rika y chiharu escuchaban con interés_. -esta chica, tiene una hermosa voz y es un ángel que cayó del cielo. Ante amigos familiares, le pido a Tomoyo Daidouji que se case conmigo y le pido a la señora Sonomi que me conceda la mano de su hija. - _para este momento Rika había llegado a donde yo estaba y me servía café._

-¡Claro que aceptó casarme contigo Eriol!- _dijo ella 'llorando de alegría'_

-Por su puesto que le concedo la mano de mi hija- _dijo la 'bruja mayor' todo mundo estaba en shock hasta que mis hermanos empezaron con la respectivas felicitaciones._

 _Yo le susurre a un "lo siento" a Rika ella me vio y no supo entenderme y aproveche sus distracción y le empuje la mano derramando café en mí y eso me dio el pretexto perfecto para retirarme de la mesa y una excusa a mis ojos llorosos._

-Rika, eres una tonta- _dije levantándome de la mesa, exaltada._

-lo siento, señorita sakura- _sé que ella no lo decía por el café sino por lo que acababa de oír._

-ahora ayúdame a quitarme esta mancha de mi vestido. - _dije retirándome como una verdadera niña mimada a la cual le acaban de 'arruinar la ropa' y se levanta sin importar nada._

 _Ambas nos fuimos de ahí. Más no me permití llorar._

 _Después de unos minutos bajamos, y vi 6 pares de ojos mirándome con lastima y un par de ojos mirándome con odio._

 _Nos fuimos a la casa Kinomoto y ahí en la entrada mi padre me tomo por los hombros zarandeándome._

-eres una estúpida, lo único que tenías que hacer era casarte con Eriol pero no puedes hacer algo tan sencillo. - _y el me aventó como despreciando me, yo caí contra una pequeña mesa que contenía un florero y me encaje algunos pedazos de este cuando calló y yo encima de los pedazos_.

 _Él se fue (supongo que su oficina) después mis hermanos pasaron de largo, encerrándose en su cuarto y solo quedábamos mi progenitora y yo ella me tomo del cabello jalando-me a la parte trasera del patio, al llegar ahí mire horrorizada pues en ese mismo sitio un día mi madre me había pegado pues no aprendía como ser una señorita._

 _Ese lugar era un pequeño tronco donde había unas sogas yo no suplique o forceje ¿para qué hacer lo? Sabía que es lo que iba a pasar._

 _Pero aun así no me prepare para lo que paso._

 _Mi madre me dio un latigazo en la espalda, dolió de los mil infiernos, pero no le daría el gusto de gritar._

-eres una estúpida- _dijo mi madre después de 3 latigazos._

\- lo único que tenías que hacer era casarte con Eriol- _dijo y me dio tres más, para esto yo ya lloraba mas no gritaba me mordía el labio para no gritar. Ya este estaba sangrando de lo fuerte que lo mordía._

-eres una mala hija- _eso es lo último que oí pues el dolor era demasiado. Todo se volvió negro. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí hincada dándole la espalda a mi madre y esta golpeándome. Solo fue negro lo que vi, supongo que me desmaye..._

 _Sentí todo el dolor en mi cuerpo. **¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida?**_

 _Es lo primero que se ocurrió.._.

-Sakura, que bueno que despiertas.- _veo a una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos café. Ella lloraba no sé porque pero también comencé a llorar._ -gracias a los dioses que despiertas...- _¿qué despierto, Pues cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?_ \- abuela ven ella esta despierta.- _grita ella y una señora de cabello blanco y ojos café se acerca a mí y sonríe._

-nos diste un buen susto señorita.- _ella se sienta a un lado y me revisa aunque me duele horrores la espalda._ \- usted es una señorita terca, otra en su lugar hubiera gritado y muerto con el cuarto azote. - _me dice la anciana. Primero la miro sin entender y después vienen las imágenes a mi mente de mi madre gritando y dándome con el látigo._

-señorita sakura, ha estado 3 semanas durmiendo...- _dice Rika._

-¡Tanto tiempo...! _-digo con voz áspera pues la tengo seca_ \- ¿Dónde...?

-Estas en mi casa seño...- _le reprendo con l mirada y gimo de dolor_ \- sakura... la señora Nadeshiko me dio esta carta después de que te traje aquí...- _me dejo la carta en el buró y vi en su mirada, dolor..._

 _Pasaron las semanas y yo me recuperaba en la casa de las Sasaki._

 _Rika intentaba conseguir trabajo pero no encontraba, la madre de Rika era una de las mejores costureras del pueblo (toda mi ropa era confeccionada por ella). Y la abuela de rica era una vieja curandera._

 _Yo les daba dinero pero ellas apenas aceptaban._

 _La carta de mi madre decía que yo no podía usar más el apellidó 'Kinomoto' que a partir de ese día estaba muerta. Que era una vergüenza para la familia._

 _Esto no me lastimo pues yo sabía que ella se avergonzaba de mi pues al ser la primogénita debí nacer barón pero no fue así nací siendo mujer_

 _Está en la cama pues la señora Sasaki la abuela de Rika me impedía hacer algo o levantarme de esta._

-Sakura- _dijo chiharu llorando._

-Esto bien, tranquila- _le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Admito que su visita me tomo por sorpresa y más cuando se me lanzo encima._

-Tenía tanto miedo dormiste mucho tiempo. -me dijo.

-Qué bueno que estés bien sakura- _me dice yamazaki desde la entada del cuarto_

 _Ya qué estamos los 4 reunidos. Quiero hacerles unas preguntas- me mataba la duda por saber ¿cómo llegue aquí?_

-¿Como...?- _no termine de decir mi pregunta pues ellos sabían a lo que me refería._

-Yo estaba saliendo de la casa Kinomoto, pues me habían despedido. Y cuando salía oí a alguien gritar esa. Al acercarme te vi hincada, atada y la señora Nadeshiko te estaba dando con el látigo ya la sangre estaba presente...- _me relataba Rika con algo de miedo-_ fui por tus hermanos pero ninguno quiso abrirme la puerta. Fui por el señor como último recurso y al decirle lo que pasaba este fue al jardín trasero y este de tuvo el látigo pero tú ya estabas inconsciente... el me dio órdenes de ir por ayuda y sacarte de la casa por la puerta trasera...

-...- _me quede en silencio_

-Rika fue por mi yo le dije que regresara contigo y que te desamarrara y que yo iría por Yamazaki, al ir por el pude escuchar una fracción de conversación entre el señor y la señora, ella dijo algo como ' ** _por lo menos yo perdí porque ella se embarazo y ella no lo está'_** no escuche más porque me fui por yamazaki...- _me conto chiharu._

-Cuando Chiharu y yo llegamos Rika ya te había desatado y tú estabas inconsciente, el señor Kinomoto e vio entrar y me dijo que te trajera aquí, que aquí estarías mejor que en tu casa…- _termino de decir Yamazaki._

 _Después de eso, yo me recupere lentamente mis labios ya no están lastimados, y apenas podía moverme sin que me doliera la espalda._

 _Mis amigos acordaron no decir donde estaba a nadie eso incluía a Eriol y Terada._

 _Pasaron un par de semanas más Rika, la señora Naoko y la abuela estamos en el pequeño comedor tomando él te, faltaba muy poco para la boda de Chiharu y Yamazaki, yo le había comprado el vestido a Chiharu y todo parecía estar tranquilo a pesar de ser invierno._

 _Fue cuando tocaron la puerta esos eran chiharu y Yamazaki con la cara más pálida que pude ver._

 _-¿_ qué pasa porque esas caras?- _pregunto Rika y ellos nos extendieron las invitaciones de bodas de **romeo y cenicienta.** Pero antes de derramar una lagrima la puerta se abrió la que fue a abrir fue la señora Naoko y al regresar la vi espantada y detrás de ella estaba Eriol. _

_Al principio él no se esperaba que yo estuviera en ese lugar sentada en el sillón con una manta en las piernas, evitando que mi espalda entrara en contacto con el respaldo del sofá, alado de mi a la izquierda estaba Rika y a la derecha Chiharu, la abuela estaba sirviendo Té yamazaki tenía su cabeza en mis piernas y yo le acariciaba la cabeza._

 _-_ Sa…Sakura? – _pregunto el viéndome como si fuera un fantasma._

 _-_ no, soy un fantasma- _dije tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que se formó._

 _-_ Joven Hiragizawa por favor siéntese- _dijo la señora y Eriol no dejaba de verme y tanto yo como los demás estábamos pendientes a nuestro mundo mientras él y la Sra. Naoko platicaban._

 _-_ bien yo are el vestido de su novia, solo dígame como lo quiere y yo lo ago. – _y con eso se terminó la conversación y ella se levantó por una hoja para acordar como se iba a pagar y anotar el nombre de las telas que se iban a usar para que Eriol las consiga._

 _-_ ¿sakura, que haces aquí? Me dijeron que estabas enferma y que no podías salir de tu cuarto y tampoco recibir visitas. – _baya Nadeshiko había sido hábil-_

-pues ya vez me encuentro de maravilla- _y sonrió como si nada._

-sakura ¿Qué pasa, porque estas así?- _y toda vía me lo pregunta por el amor a todos los dioses él es el culpable de que yo este así, pero nunca se lo diré ni reclamare._

 _-_ solo he decidido venir a vivir con Rika y su familia, siempre me he sentido más en familia con ellas que con mi verdadera familia. – _digo como si nada tomando un poco de mi Té especial que me ayuda a reponerme más rápido._

 _-_ sakura, ¿pero porque aquí? Esta mi…- _no lo deje terminar:_

 _-_ Hiragizawa, mas respeto esos son tus modales ?

-Sakura... yo..

-Basta _-dije levantándome de golpe-_ esos son tus modales? _\- me mantuve firme aunque por la levantada tan repentina me quise retorcer de dolor. -_ Sra. Naoko, abuela perdonen al joven Hiragizawa por sus modales- _dije asiendo una pequeña reverencia y dando-me la vuelta para marchar.-_ con su permiso tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar desperdiciando mi tiempo con niños mimados cabezas huecas. _\- dije como ultimo y me retire lo mas pronto posible pues tenia lagrimas de dolor, no solo por las heridas sufridas sino que también por una mas grande que no llegaría a cerrar (o al menos en ese momento creía que no se cerraría). Al llegar al cuarto caí de rodillas llorando me dolía la espalda y cada musculo de mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo me dolía el corazón de ver a Eriol derramar cantidades extremas en su boda, y su novia_

 _Me desmaye de dolor._

 _Al despertar estaba de nuevo vendada y ya no estaba Eriol (por suerte) Rika estuvo todo el tiempo velando por mi, ella limpio mis lágrimas día y noche, cuando por fin pude salir a caminar ella estaba pegada a mi, ella era la persona por la cual no me derrumbaba y lloraba ahí mismo cuando veía pasar a **Romeo y su Cenicienta.**_

 _Pasaron los meces y con eso la primavera llego._

 _El primer matrimonio que se celebro fue el de Chiharu y Yamazaki. A aquella ceremonia asistió. Todos los peones de la hacienda Kinomoto y Hiragizawa así como uno que otro invitado del pueblo, tambien asistieron Eriol y Terada con sus respectiva prometida y esposa._

 _Todo era ameno pero yo no me sentía bien aun no me cerraban del todo las heridas, así que decidí ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco estaba secar del árbol en que conocí a Eriol._

 _-_ Cerca de aquí nos conocimos, no es así? _\- dijo una voz que yo recosi._

 _-_ Cierto, tambien cerca de aquí tu me hiciste una promesa. _\- no volteo solo le daba la espalda_

 _-_ Si... yo.. _\- por primera vez el gran Eriol no savia que hacer._

 _-_ No digas nada todo esta perdonado _\- si como no-_ tu eres mi amigo y su quieres estar con ella yo no tengo porque impedir lo.

 _-_ Sakura.. _.- el estaba en shock y yo solo lo volteé y le vi la cara._

 _-_ Te libero de tu promesa, se feliz _. - dicho esto le bese la mejilla como antes y se sonreí y camine de nuevo a donde estaban los invitados. -_ ven o tu novia se preocupara.

 _Hacia días que no me cenia bien entre mas avanzaba los días mas se acercaba la gran boda._

 _Estaba en el sillón leyendo un libro cuando tocaron la puerta de la casa, Rika entro y detrás de ella estaba Yue, el me dio una carta de mi padre y este solicitaba mi parecencia en la casa, supongo que alguien importante debió ir para que el me mandara a llamar._

 _no lo hice esperar y fui con Rika, al llegar ahí mi padre me guía directamente a su despacho._

-quiero que te cases con Tsukishiro- _dijo sin rodeos y yo solo reí_

-no, no me voy a casar con Tsukishiro, es más ni siquiera me voy a a casar. -

-eso pensé, bueno lo intente quiero que estés aquí pues la boda de Eriol sera en unos días y un amigo de ellos vendra- _no se porque pero acepte._

 _Pasaron los días y yo me cenia muy devastada pero lo oculte tan bien que asta yo misma me la creía, aunque solo Rika, Naoko y el señor amigo de los Hiragizawa, era supieron mi sentir._

 _ELdia de la boda de Eriol yo me encontraba hasta el fi nal de aquella iglesia. Cuando el padre dijo aquellas frases solo apreté la mano de Rika para no decir cosas._

 _-_ muchas felicidades, buenos deseos de corazón- _dije con una sonrisa que pretendía mis lagrimas ocultar, mi sentir tuve que esconderlo pues ella era bonita y me opaco._

 _camine asta el árbol que vio mi amistad con Eriol. Camine hasta el y sonreí al recordar el dia que el me prometió estar siempre juntos..._

-sakura. Yo quieri pedirte... perdon y agradecer por la amostas que me has dado- _no importaba lo que yo sintiera por ti, porqué al final siempre e sabido que solo me veías como una amiga más..._

 _Despues que el se fue yo me quede ai con el alma en el corazon,._

\- ven con migo.

\- deacuerdo...

* * *

N/a... yo... no se que decir... esto me toma por sorpresa... mi one-shot se a convertido en un fic corto... ya son mas de 15 RR y contando eso me hace muy feliz, gracias a todas y todos los que me leen.

NOTA IMPORTANTE

este cap fue echo para ver mas sobre la vida de sakura antes de conocer a shaoran y como es que paso de Julieta a Caperucita roja y el proximo sera de la vida de shaoran antes de conocer a sakura y como fue su vida a partir del encuentro con Saori Kido

si lo se soy una gran hija de P$#"% por la escena de nadeshiko y sakura pero gracias a eso mas adelante pasara algo que ni la misma sakura se espera...

nos vemos :D gracias a:

+Vero

*Chii tsuki

*saku97

*teffyxita

*adri

*LyS Cosmo

* white Angel 246

*naty-chankawaii

un mega beso y asta el proximo

Ate: roxelana Li


	4. capitulo 4 parte II

**_Disclaimmer:_** _recuerden que los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia es mía_

 _ **summary:** una historia salida de un día sin Internet y en base a 3 canciones y cuantos clásicos._

Sakura: dos corazones destinados a encontrarse... con un vestido azul llego a ti quien me iba a desplazar, te dejaste llevar por el encanto de 'cenicienta'

Eriol: quiero estar con mi amiga de nuevo mi querida amiga.

Tomoyo: Me libre de una pesada

Shaoran: No dejare ir ella es mía

* * *

 **capitulo IV**

 **una vista al pasado**

 **parte II**

 _Shaoran_

 _Mi nombre es Shaoran Li o Li Xiang Long, es que mi nombre en Japonés es Shaoran Li y mi nombre en China (mi lugar de origen) es Xiang Long Li, que significa pequeño lobo. Soy el menor de de 5 hijos, pero soy el único varón de la familia, mis 4 hermanos mayores o más bien mis 4 hermanas mayores... son dos pares de gemelas._

 _Las primeras son Fuuite y_

 _Shiefa y las que siguen son Feimei y Faren si las miras al ves de ser gemelas son cuatrillizas pues las 4 se parecen demasiado las 4 tienen ojos ámbar y cabellos castaño chocolate lo único que varía en ellas es una cosa su peinado. Un tiene el pelo corto, otra lo tiene largo, la siguiente lo tiene amarrado en una coleta y la última lo tiene largo pero lo ata de un lado, mis 4 hermanas mayores son un encanto para los hombres menos para mi._

 _En la casa Li siempre hemos sido contados los hombres._

 _Yo soy hijo de Hien y Ieran Li, y mi familia siempre ha sido conocida como 'los descendientes del primer emperador chino' así como también somos conocidos por nuestro comercio. Somos prácticamente de toda la zona costera de Hong Kong, así como también somos dueños de unos cafetales y viñeros y por supuesto acaban de abrir unos hoteles._

 _Si a la familia Li lo tiene todo..._

 _En la casa Li viven mis padres, mis 4 hermanas con sus maridos y familia así como también mi prima Meiling, claro también incluyendo a todo el personal (cocineros, nanas, mayor domos, maids Etc.)_

 _Yo por ser el único hijo varón me pertenece la mayor parte de todo el imperio Li._

 _A pesar de de haber nacido en cuna de oro no se me subían los humos, es decir no pensaba como los demás chicos ricos que pensaban que por tener dinero el piso que pisaban no los merecía._

 _Yo a pesar de crecer con 5 mujeres a mi alrededor pensarían que tengo tacto con ella cosa que no es cierto, no tengo tacto con ellas. Pues tener a 5 chicas corriendo detrás de uno y con un vestido o kimono de mujer en mano NO ES LINDO y que una de ellas se te cuelgue al cuello mirando asesinamente a cualquier mujer que se te acerque y sobre todo que grite a los 4 vientos 'el es mi prometido no se acerquen a él' es vergonzoso y a demás humillante..._

 _Pero hubo una chica que desafio a mi prima y a mis hermanas pero al final 'interés' estaba pintado en su semblante._

 _Gracias a ella aprendí muchas cosas, como tocar el piano, ser un poco más tolerante, y sobretodo me enseñó que cualquier mujer que se me acercara solo seria por el dinero._

 _A partir de ese momento creí que todas las mujeres sólo eran un pedazo de carne que solo servía para satisfacerme..._

 _Lo sé estaba mal._

 _Pero todo cambió cuando mi padre Hien Li y mi madre Ieran Li llegaron 'la sobrina' de mi madre._

 _Saori Kido era todo y nada de una mujer, ella me cautivó con su sencillez._

 _Al principio pensé que era como otras mujeres que quiere decir solo velaban por sí mismas, que gran error que cometí._

 _Ella llegó un viernes por la tarde todos estábamos en el vestíbulo pues mi padre había mandado una carta diciendo que él y mi madre llegarían ese día._

 _Primero vi entrar a mi madre una mujer que a pesar de haber concebido a dos pares de gemelas y un hijo conservaba su figura, su cabello tan negro como la misma noche y unos ojos negros cual carbón y detrás de ella una mujer que llamó mi atención por su vestimenta._

 _Aquélla mujer usaba unos pantalones ajustados unas botas de tacón de uno cm (no se con exactitud) traía un corset o la parte superior de un vestido inglés un saco abierto... parecía que a esa exótica mujer la habían sacado de alta mar, es decir aquella mujer parecía una pirata o una mujer de mar. Solo había tratado con ellas un par de veces y solo con una o dos, vi vista se posó en su delicado cuello (sentí como quería arrancarle esa estúpida gargantilla y morderlo) después su vi un poco más y ahí se encontraban sus labios finos y delicados pintados de color rojo (los cuales quise besar con desesperación) y después vi una fina y delicada nariz y por último unas hermosas esmeraldas verdes que tenía por ojos y su cabello era de color rojo como la sangre, su traje era rojo con toques verdes y dorados lo que hacía que su piel se viera pálida pero no tanto como un papel. Juro que sentí deseos de cargarla y llevarla a mi habitación y jugar con ella a la cerusita roja y el lobo feroz._

 _Después entro mi padre y detrás de el otra joven._

\- Bueno chicos, les presento a mi sobrina y mi nueva asistente personal, Saori Kido,- _esperen ¿que. la nueva secretaria de mi madre? y ¿o dios ella es mi prima ?_

\- un gusto en conocerlos, tía Leran me a contado mucho de todos ustedes - _dijo ella, y después la otra chica se marcho con Wei pues supongo que seria otra Maid más_

 _Durante dos días ella me evadió y solo hablaba con mis hermanas y con mis padres, si nos llegábamos a cruzarnos en los pasillos un respetuoso ' **joven LI** ' y un buenas tardes o depende la hora en que nos encontrábamos._

 _Durante las horas en la oficina ella fue muy eficiente, mis padres no llegaban tarde a las juntas, comidas o cualquier reunión que tuvieran pues aquella mujer era realmente administraba. ella manejaba las agendas de mis padres y debes en cuando la misma también, poco tiempo después fue trabajando solo para, con proyectos o algún contrato_

 _Aun recuerdo el día que me le insinué pues yo quería mas de ella._

 _-_ señorita Kido puede pasar con migo a mi oficina- _dije pues estábamos en trabajo._

-¿que se le ofrece?- _me dijo ella, como siempre traía ese conjuntos el cual paresia que salida de alta mar. Y si pensarlo la acorrale contra la pared y le plante un beso que no me correspondió._

 _¡plaff! el sonido de un puño contra mi cara se oyó haciendo que me separará de ella-_ Le debo mucho a los tíos, pero por ningún motivo voy a permitir que tu y yo tengamos algo, o juegues conmigo Li, yo no estoy para jugar así que te lo voy a decir una sola vez, no me vuelvas a besar o tratar de hacerme algo o juro que te dejo sin descendencia- _ella siempre hablo en un perfecto Chino pero, de lo tan enojada que estaba hablo totalmente en Japones, yo estaba en shock así que ella solo dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí dejando me con el labio sangrando. y con una estúpida sonrisa._

-fuiii... Shaoran nunca creí ver eso- _decía Mei-_ una mujer que rechace al gran Shaoran Li

\- cállate- _por alguna razón me encontraba molesto y a la vez satisfecho._

 _Después de aquel beso ella me dejo de hablar por semanas hasta que no tubo otra mas que volver a hablarme pues_ _teníamos un proyecto juntos._

 _Después de eso, ambos comenzamos a hablarnos y a hacer amigos, Meiling nos ayudo a convivir mas como amigos/primos._

 _También me di cuenta que ella era mas de los que veíamos a simple vista._

 _Ella era lista, inteligente, una gran capacidad de observación, a beses una extrema inocencia._

 _un día ambos estábamos en una de las habitaciones del hotel nuevo y ambos estábamos algo tomados, y ambos nos confesamos y también me contó su historia, que a ella y a mi no nos unía nada de sangre pues ella en verdad se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto, que era japonesa y que toda su vida se había estado enamorada de un patán que la dejo por una muñe-quita que lo lle-baria a la ruina,_

 _después de eso no vi como otras veces y la protegía demasiado poco a poco, es dulzura me fue cautivando y le conté de mi antiguo amor y de como le complací en todo pero ella solo me quería por mi dinero y que al final se caso con otro por que mi familia le puso un cuatro a esa chica, le conté que tocaba el piano por ella pero al enterarme de su engaño lo deje de tocar._

 _Ella me dijo que ella tocaba el piano , pero por el lo dejo de tocar porque se veía mal que ella tocara a la perfección y el no, que aprendió lenguas extranjeras solo por ayudarle a el en su trabajo, pero que al final el le dijo que no tenia que aprender tanto si se iban a casar, pero al final a l igual que a mi nos engañaron y esas personas se fueron con otras y casaron con ellas._

 _duramos 1 año de amigo al año siguiente fuimos novio y a los res meses yo había pedido a sakura en matrimonio a mis padres pues según Saori el día que ella dejo a sus familia y vino a China sus padres le dijeron que ya no era de la familia y si se casaba no importaba._

 _nos casamos y el mismo día que yo la tome ella quedo embarazada, ahora estamos viendo a las personas que están frente a nosotros y tengo ganas de golpear a mi primo y a vez darle las gracias..._

 _continuara_

* * *

bien que tal corto no?. esque no se pero haoran siempre me a costado ponerme en su papel.

que ta les pareció lo se a mi no mucho. espero

bueno el proximo cap los 3 cuentos se verán cara a cara.

agan sus apuestas cuantos hijos tendrá sakura uno o dos? niños o niñas... veremos que tendrán... 3:)

TT: Roxelana S. Li :D


End file.
